Assassino
Assassino L'assassino è un maestro nel mettere a segno colpi fulminei e mortali. Spesso gli assassini svolgono la funzione di spie, informatori, killer a pagamento o vendicatori: le loro abilità in diverse arti oscure permettono di portare a compimento missioni di morte con precisione assoluta. Al contrario della guardia nera, l'assassino non è malvagio per via della devozione ai poteri oscuri, quanto piuttosto per una totale mancanza di valori etici e morali. Gli assassini si muovo attraverso le ombre, colpendo gli ignari e svanendo con facilità. Gli assassini si muovono dove altri non sono in grado. Mischiano allenamenti in furtività e assassinio, la loro rigorosa preparazione forgia la loro mente e i loro corpi, dandogli abilità soprannaturali che li fanno sparire e sembrare fantasmi negli occhi di molti. Gli assassini sono ottime Spie, e artisti del combattimento, pronti a colpire e fuggire ed evitare i colpi. Alcuni assassini sono spietati sicari che badano meno alla furtività e più alla forza bruta, simili più a un barbaro che a un ninja. Gli assassini fondamentalmente seguono la propria filosofia di vita per prendere decisioni. Alcuni sono leali alleati che si avventurano sotto il comando del loro lord, usando le loro abilità di furtività e sotterfugio per sorprendere gli avversari in pochi colpi e poi nuovamente scomparire. Un assassino mercenario potrebbe solo essere in circa di fama e denaro. La maggior parte degli assassini preferisce tuttavia rimanere anonima in modo da poter camuffare la propria professione e abilità per trarne vantaggio. Pochi rivelano, nella misteriosa reputazione che li circonda, le loro abilità e ruolo in un gruppo di avventurieri. Quando un Assassino cresce in potere e ricchezza, i suoi obiettivi spesso cambiano: le sue abilità di scoprire segreti e uccidere silenziosamente possono trasformarsi in piani per intere nazioni. I governanti temono le abilità degli assassini, abili guerriglieri conosciuti per trovarsi le avventure piuttosto che il contrario. Gli assassini possono svolgere molti compiti all'interno di un gruppo. quasi ognuno di essi è esperto nell'arte di muoversi silenziosamente e rimanere nascosto e la sua abilità secondaria definisce il suo ruolo nel gruppo. Alcuni sono abili nelle interazioni sociali come spie o camuffamento, altri sono sicari, altri sono abili nell'oltrepassare trappole e lucchetti. In combattimento possono infliggere colpi devastanti nel breve periodo. Alcuni sono in grado di muoversi molto rapidamente. Sono inoltre in grado di usare veleni e usano quasi sempre armi avvelenati in combattimento. La maggior parte degli assassini viene da clan isolati che si allenano in segreto. Spendono anni ad allenarsi e perfezionare le loro arti in remoti villaggi o campi di allenamento nascosti. Questi guerrieri, se devoti al servizio di un signore o mandati a servire come mercenari, nascondono accuratamente le loro identità e origini. Questi assassini tessono complicate reti di sotterfugi, agiscono solo tramite intermediari quando possibile ed evitano di farsi notare. Altri ricevono allenamento da un singolo mentore, forse un vecchio avventuriero che desidera passare le proprie abilità ad altri. Altri si allenano insieme a monaci e altri asceti in monasteri pacifici. In alcuni luoghi, nobili dalla mente aperta mettono a disposizione un centro per l'allenamento di assassini con maestri e qualche studente, spesso con una rigida serie di test, ranghi e prove. Dado di vita: d6 Competenze: tutte le armi semplici, tutte le armature leggere. Punti abilità: 4 + modificatore int. Abilità di classe: valutare, raggirare, creare armature, creare trappole, creare armi, disattivare trappole, guarire, nascondersi, intimidire, ascoltare, conoscenza, muoversi silenziosamente, scassinare serrature, svuotare tasche, cercare, piazzare trappole, osservare, acrobazia, usare oggetti magici Talenti bonus selezionabili: ambidestrismo, combattere con due armi, competenza nelle armi esotiche, competenze nelle armi da guerra. Tiri salvezza primari: riflessi. Bonus di attacco base: +3 ogni 4 livelli Modifiche di Necronomicon 4 Avvelenare arma aggiunge 2d12 di danno acido all’arma. La durata è di un turno a livello generale del personaggio. L'assassino può usare 3 volte al giorno il pugnale della morte sulla propria arma primaria che aggiunge per 30 secondi di tempo 3 danni perforanti per livello dell’assassino (liv leggendari inclusi). Sull’arma appare solo 1 danno acido ma i danni applicati sono comunque corretti. L'assassino ha un bonus permanente di +2 alla Forza e alla Destrezza ogni 10 livelli. Classe di Specializzazione Cacciatore Invisibile Cantore Nero Sicario Selvaggio Cavaliere Arcano Requisiti Per diventare un assassino un pg deve possedere i seguenti requisiti: *allineamento: qualsiasi malvagio *8 gradi in nascondersi *8 gradi in muoversi silenziosamente Level progression Tip: becoming an assassin L'assassino epico è in grado di scivolare non visto fra le ombre, attendendo che il proprio bersaglio sia vulnerabile, colpendo con la rapidità di un cobra e lasciando dietro di sé un freddo cadavere. Dado di vita: d6 Punti abilità: 4 + modificatore int. Talenti bonus : l’assassino epico acquisisce un talento bonus ogni quattro livelli. In altre parole, ai livelli 14, 18, 22, 26 e 30. Talenti bonus epici selezionabili: riflessi epici, abilità focalizzata epica (solo nascondersi), grande destrezza, incantesimi in combattimento potenziati, attacco furtivo migliorato, iniziativa superiore, velocità fulminea, occultamento Specialità: Attacco mortale : migliora di 1d6 ogni due livelli dopo il nono livello Tiro salvezza su veleno: una addizionale +1 per ogni due livelli dopo il decimo livello da assassino Epic assassin level progression Special Death attack: improves by +1d6 every two levels after 9th. Poison saving throws: an additional +1 for every two class levels after 10th on the assassin's saving throws against poison. Notes *Requires Shadows of Undrentide. *The improved sneak attack epic feat is currently bugged as of 1.66 because the additional damage is not applied unless you have at least one rogue sneak attack feat or one blackguard sneak attack feat. So assassins may take the feat but without at least one rogue level or four blackguard levels it is useless.